Afternoon Delights
by Just Maritza
Summary: A super tiny piece of a blissful carefree afternoon in M&S's ordinary day.


****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: ****_Suggestive Enthusiasm_**

**"AFTERNOON DELIGHTS"**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**May, 2009**

_**A Super tiny piece of a blissful carefree afternoon in M&S's ordinary day.**_

Michaela and Sully had set out to enjoy an afternoon picnic alone in the woods. He had come over with flowers in hand to pick her up from work, coaxing her to close up early for some fun in the sun and to her surprise, to celebrate their one month wedding anniversary. She hadn't realized how much of a sentimentalist he was. It was always the woman doing the reminding and instead it was the other way around for her. A truly romantic man he was. Because of it, how could she turn her husband down of such a wonderful carefree gesture? After all, she did deserve a break every once in a while; and since she really had nothing schedule for the afternoon but to catch up on paperwork and some cleaning, she led herself be swept off her feet; and together, with picnic basket at hand and a blanket, they took off into the woods on foot.

They hiked a little to a secluded spot, near a small water fall. She oohed and aahed taking in the captivating sight. Sitting cross legged, they consumed their meal lazily feeding each other, and converse of nonsense just enjoying each other's company. They picked flowers and herbs, skipped rocks over the stream, strolling along barefooted. He read to her a little poetry every so often steeling kisses or nibbles. They leaned back against a log embracing one another content in their own company, each toying with the other's hair— smoothing, and soothingly caressing the other.

"I love you," he informed, eyeing intently at her.

"I love you too," she replied immediately latching on to his gaze.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so very much."

"I love you more."

"I love you even more."

"Uh, uh...My love is bigger," he persisted.

"Uh, uh...My love is much bigger." she insisted.

Enjoying the willfulness that won his heart butt heads with his own obstinacy—mischievously he got up, picked up a twig and drew a line across the grounded dirt.

She, never shying out of a challenge sauntered over head on in front of him mockingly, eyeing him with hands on her hips and a wicked grin. Seeing the look of uncertainties washed over his face amused her; she wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was having way too much fun to back out and today she decided was a day of surprises.

_Okay_, Sully thought. _She wants to play along. Hope she realizes what she is getting into._

"Show me," Sully dared, certain she'll just give him a chaste kiss and come up with an excuse for them to head back to town.

"No, you show me first." Michaela challenged, taking Sully aback, delighting rattling him in stepping closer.

_She can't be serious. Out here— now?_ he thought. Seeing his wife shamelessly smiling with delight just about undid him—desire quickly rousing.

The sun beamed over them on this crisp clear warm day, with just a hint of breeze to wash away their care. They smiled at the other, a very knowing smile showing off their over flowing love—both staring intensely so full of passion dripping in a stand still, eyeing each other to see who would make the first move.

Then unable to contain themselves, they instantaneously droved in feverishly latching onto the other like there was no tomorrow. He meant it only as a taunting kiss, yet she was being reeled in enjoying their mounting flirtations; but, unexpectedly, the urgency overwhelmed them—they couldn't strip each other fast enough as they wound up rolling onto the nearby grass where their blanket lay, fumbling off the last bit of clothing. Before they knew what was happening, they lost themselves in a whirlwind of ecstasy—mixture of moans and groans, gasps and sighs could be heard in symphony in offering to the heavens.

Oblivious to the open surroundings, all reserve abandoned her only to be consumed by her exuberant husband. His hunger only increased the more she took from him. They each did finally show whose love was greater with outdoing the other. They took—they gave, deliriously making sure the other knew just how much was invested in the other.

Afterward, when all was calm each panting away the last bit of ragged breath, they began to giggle like two young forbidden lovers caught up in the heat of the moment from a stolen afternoon—of which they had and the realization at how consumed they were to freely love naturally under the brilliant warm sky overwhelmed them. This was new to them, and very much delighted in it.

For her, just feeling the warmth radiating from above and within simultaneously out in the open, and uninhibited, was liberating. Everything was wonderfully new concerning her experiences with Sully. She was amazed at being able to be admired under his watchful eyes just glazing over her, letting her know just how beautiful she really was without a single word being uttered. Though feeling a little modest at times, she couldn't help how astonishing at ease she was now in his arms, sharing this glorious day, out in the open only surrounded by nature—ruffling of leaves were greener, bed of grass softer, wind softly teasing, and sky as crystallized as his eyes of blue. Birds flutter, flowers dance, mother earth singing it's praises witnessing such true pure undulated love—quite the spiritual experience.

Cradling her, Sully felt submerged under the warmth of the sun as well of her love. This was amazing, sharing their love with nature and more surprisingly, her taking the bait and being so receptive. It still astounded him that she had chosen him; a nobody—having nothing to his name, except for his undying love and devotion as her life long partner. He felt the blessings of nature up above bestowed upon them, and he was humbled.

"Thank you," he shuddered by her ears.

"I thank you, for making things so easy for me."

"You make loving you easy."

Indulging in the twirling breeze surrounding them, both contemplated on their moment, just taking it all in. Then, not wanting her to suddenly realize the state she was in once the magic escaped them, he draped his shirt over her. Drinking in the scent of him, she immediately snuggled herself within as he wrapped all limbs around her, cocooning her in.

"Thank you for being so considerate," she whispered, meeting his eyes.

"You're always so considerate of my needs, thoughts, and feelings; how can I not be. I don't ever want you feeling uncomfortable around me," he said feathering her hair, eyes twinkling back at her. "I know everything is still new to you. We have plenty of time to continue learning about each other, what makes us feel good and just loving each other; and right about now, I know you're beginning to feel out of sorts in your natural state."

"Not with you, just that...someone could find us, this way," yet she was surprisingly quite comfortable being bathed by the natural sun in the open, but nonetheless, the experience of being intimate with him in the open was still quite new to her.

"I know," then grasping her face, he kissed her gently, "Happy One Month Anniversary, Michaela."

"Happy One Month Anniversary, Sully—I love you."

"And, I love you too," he followed smiling mischievously.

"I really do love you, very much."

"And I really do love you very much too."

"Oh, my...another stand still?" mused Michaela having realized his game again.

Sully burst out laughing, and she followed suit. After another and more sedated loving round, they took in a quick swim, frolicking, diving and racing across the fall, before finally settling to kiss under the cascading water, avoiding drowning each other. As wonderful the day was, reality they must face; although, the sanctuary of their private love abode at home when the sun comes down was always there. They reluctantly help the other dressed—Sully teasing, Michaela swatting, and arm and arm they took the long walk back into town; the memory of their first outdoor rendezvous edged into their memories for many anniversaries to come.

"So you say you love me more?" Michaela now inquired.

"No, you said you love me more."

"But you love me even more."

"No, you love me even much more."

"Sully…!"

"Michaela…!"

"Don't you dare," and before he could answer back, she took off joyously through the meadow upon entering the edge of town, Sully trailing after her. The sounds of their laughter carried over across the land making townsfolk's stop to observe them at a distance admiring or envying their love.

****

Thanks for reading, love to hear from you to improve my writing.


End file.
